Rant Club
General Information Welcome to the Rant Club! Are you angry about something? Problem? Just have ''to talk about it? Or are you the school counselor who likes to comfort people? This is the perfect place for you! We are the Rant Club because we rant in the comments! We have monthly competitions to see who can come up with the most well-written rant and the overall best rant. Make sure to follow rules when ranting: Rules # Follow the standard Wiki rules. # No ranting about someone on this Wiki. If you have a problem with someone, please work it out with them, but not here. # '''No' editing the page without the creator's consent. # It's okay to be angry! It's healthy! Just please don't take it out on other members of the wiki. If you need to be savage towards wiki members, head to the NSFW club. # Remember, this Wiki is also about helping ''people with problems. Don't be mean to people trying to help (In the comments, not in whatever your rant is about). # Finally, don't rant about something stupid. You can rant about something taken off Netflix, but not about how Santa Claus from the mall didn't say hello when you told him what you wanted for Christmas. # Fake rants are not permitted. Applications To apply, you must comment below. Your application '''must' include: Username: How often do you rant: Can you help a problem: Desired Position: Activity Level (General): Any other info: = Members Leader(s): Thefandimizer Co-Leaders(s): Member(s): Safetyfireluv, Nala10000, Thatweeb1000, Littleppop4 , Alex/Four/X/BigFan/Hallowed, WolfyWolfie, Sisterweavesnatcher, Moxley1 Less than the member(s): MelonVandal What They Do Leaders: Leaders monitor the activity, accept applications, and set competitions. They are allowed to edit the page. Co-Leaders: Co-Leaders help the Leaders. They may advise in competition-making and put in a vote in the competitions. Members: The Members will participate in competitions and are expected to be friendly to others. They must listen to the Leaders and Co-Leaders. Less than members: These people are less than Members. Breaking a rule could result in this position. Your rants will not be considered a competition entry while you are less than Members. You will be notified when you become a Member again. ROTM (Rant of the Month) To submit your work, comment on this page! February 1st - February 29th This month's rant theme is Valentine's Day! Tell us your worst experiences! ROTM Hall of Fame So I was at my neighbors house and we were doing fireworks right? We were having fun catching little parachutes that came out of the fireworks. But then the guy that was lighting the fireworks decided to put like 5 fireworks on that board. Suddenly when he was lighting them and was about to leave and watch one firework tips over. That firework hit the house and we all ran but my mom literally pushed me down to save herself 0.0. I could've literally died! But luckily the firework didn't destroy the house and only me got hurt :') -Moxley1 Category:Offical Wiki Clubs Category:Clubs Category:Wiki Fun